


it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

by virotutis



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, either post series or just alternative universe take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They stay like that for a while, just content and comfortable with this and Shintaro isn’t too bothered by the fact that the stupid felt reindeer horns are poking him in the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's beginning to look a lot like christmas

To be honest, Shintaro isn’t exactly sure what he was expecting on his doorstep at four in the morning on Christmas Eve, but he sure as hell knows that Kano Shuuya, decked out with a cheaply made reindeer headband and a horribly knit and incredibly ugly reindeer sweater, wasn’t exactly high on the list.

Kano smiles at him, all faux-innocence and a hint of mischief. It’s not a look that he should be sporting this early. “Good morning, babe,” he chirps cheerfully. 

Shintaro shuts the door on him. Or at least, he tries to, because while Kano might be an idiot, he isn’t completely stupid, and the blond manages to stick his foot into the gap to wedge the door open. Despite having two years and two inches over him, Shintaro is sadly unable to overpower him and Kano kicks the door wide open. Shintaro briefly considers starting to work out because frankly, this is kind of really pathetic.

“How cruel of you, Shintaro-kun, to do that to your boyfriend,” Kano whines at him, voice upset and frown settled on his face. But his eyes twinkle with his amusement and mischief, so Shintaro just flips him off.

“Shut it, blondie,” he grumbles, turning around and starting to walk back into the warm, warm interior of his house. He can hear Kano in the middle of shucking his boots off and throwing them off to the side somewhere, so he decides to head towards the kitchen.

He pulls out a mug from the cupboard- one of the ones Momo got for him when he moved out, judging by the strange design on it- and is in the middle of heating up water in the kettle before Kano makes his way into the kitchen, sneaking up behind him and hugging him. 

“You’re warm,” Kano breathes into his nape, his hot, wet breath makes Shintaro shiver and take in a deep breath. They stay like that for a while, just content and comfortable with this and Shintaro isn’t too bothered by the fact that the stupid felt reindeer horns are poking him in the head. Then Kano shoves his cold, cold fingers into Shintaro’s shirt and presses them against his hips.

Shintaro jumps, immediately trying to pull Kano off, but again, Shintaro and physical strength are two things that don’t go together ever, so Kano just keeps his frozen fingers on Shintaro’s skin. “Shit! Shit! What the fuck! How the fuck can your hands this cold?! How long have you been out there?”

“A while,” Kano shrugs, snuggling into his back and trapping him against the kitchen counter. Shintaro is just about to ask him to elaborate just how long ‘a while’ really was, before Kano changes the subject. “Have we done the do in your kitchen yet? We really must.”

“That’s just gross and unsanitary,” Shintaro complains, trying to wiggle out of Kano’s arms, “I cook in here! Haruka cooks in here!” 

Kano’s hand slide down to squeeze his ass, probably about to make a lewd joke or something, but then the kettle finishes heating up, letting out a high pitched whistle. Kano lets out a low groan at that, letting go of him to cover his ears instead. Shintaro isn’t too bothered by it though. He’s used to high pitched, loud noises due to his years with Ene, who would always blast them whenever she was bored.

A wave of irritation and fondness rises up in him at the thought of the girl, young woman now, he guesses. He makes a mental note to call Takane later or something, since he hasn’t talked to her since she left town to go to some college famous for their programming courses or something. She came back for winter break, so maybe he and Haruka could meet up with her after class or something. 

Whatever, he’ll think about it later. He kicks Kano out of the kitchen, which Kano complies to immediately and escapes into the living room, and pulls out the tea canister, before he reconsiders and gets one of Haruka’s hot chocolate pouches instead. Kano’s never been too fond of tea anyway.

He rips the plastic pouch open, dumping the brown powder into the mug, before pouring the hot water into it. He stirs the mixture, until it’s completely dissolved from what he can see because he doesn’t feel like listening to Kano complain about it right now, and pulls out the whipped cream to spray a dollop on top.

By the time he enters the living room, Kano is sprawled out on the couch and flipping through the channels on the television, with his feet resting firmly on the armrest and an arm dangling off the couch. He’s removed the silly little headband and the dumb sweater, tossing them carelessly onto the loveseat on the side.

“Making yourself right at home, I see,” Shintaro says dryly, relishes the fact that Kano jumps a little at the sound of his voice, head jerking up and turning to look at him.  
“Not my fault you took so long to make your tea, hot chocolate, whatever it is,” Kano shrugs, eyes moving back to the screen. 

Shintaro scoffs at that, rolling his eyes at the memory. He hands the warm mug to Kano, who takes it with a questioning look, before rearranging him into a proper sitting position. Kano doesn’t bother fighting him, just continues to give him that bemused look, and takes occasional sips of the hot chocolate. 

“This is good, like really good,” he says, scooting over so Shintaro can take a seat next to him. “Tell Kokonose-kun that I approve of his choice in drinks. Speaking of which, where is our usual third wheel? I went into his room to wake him up to keep me company while you were busy, but he wasn’t there.”

“Haruka’s been at his mom’s place for the last three days,” Shintaro explains, shrugging his shoulders while he plops down next to his boyfriend. “He’s probably not going to be back until the winter break is over. Maybe a little earlier, if his mom doesn’t smother him to death. After disappearing for two years, I’m surprised that his mom even let him leave the house, let alone move out to room with a friend of him that she’s never heard of.”

Kano frowns at him, tapping him on the nose. “Are you telling me that your nosey roommate’s been gone for three days and you didn’t tell me? Are you missing out on all the things we could be doing together?”

Shintaro takes his mug back, taking a long gulp. “That’s why I didn’t tell you,” he says, ignoring the way Kano whines and complains that he’s stolen a fourth of the drink. “Now explain to me why you’re at my apartment at,” he pauses to look at the clock, “four twenty seven in the morning.”

“I’m here to give you your Christmas present, Shintaro-kun, isn’t that obvious?” Kano gives him a flirtatious smile, pulling the mug away to set on the coffee table before sliding into his lap and pressing kisses onto his Adam’s apple.

“I swear to God that if you say it’s your dick or something like that, I’m going to kick you out and tell Kido that you were the one that wrote her name on the anonymous love letters she wrote to my sister,” Shintaro threatens, pushing Kano away. 

“You’re no fun at all!” Kano whines, still smiling, but there’s a hint of panic in his eyes so Shintaro figures that he’s won this one. “I wasn’t going to say that at all! Have some faith in me.” Shintaro gives him a flat look and it makes him pout and finally relent, getting to the point.

“Fine, fine, be that way. The gift for my sweet prince this year, drum roll please,” Kano pauses and looks at him expectantly. Shintaro does not deliver. “Okay. Okay, fine. You’re being no fun today. You know that, Shintaro-kun? Your gift this year is a quiet evening at home. You weren’t too happy about the party last year so Mary and I managed to convince Seto that it is perfectly fine if you don’t go. I’m such a great boyfriend, right?”

Shintaro frowns thoughtfully. He didn’t know that they noticed his irritation. Even though they’re all friends and he loves them like family, he still can’t handle loud gatherings. “That,” he pauses, “was surprisingly thoughtful of you.”

Kano crinkles his nose at him. “Hey, I’m a better boyfriend that you think, okay? Seriously, have some more faith in-”

Shintaro cuts him off to pull him in for a kiss, chapped lips colliding with each other before Kano gets with the program and slides his tongue into his mouth, and Shintaro tastes chocolate and Kano’s stupid, fruity toothpaste. They stay like this a little longer, just content with kissing, before he pulls away, needing to get air.

“Merry Christmas,” he says, giving Kano an honest to God smile for once, and he feels embarrassed at the way it makes Kano’s eyes soften and fill with love.

“Technically it’s not even Christmas yet,” Kano points out, obnoxious and always talking even when Shintaro wants him to shut up, so Shintaro just pulls him in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr as a christmas gift for my friend but lmao?? come message me at queershintaro.tumblr.com if you wanna talk about kanoshin and kuroshin /o/


End file.
